The proposed training program in dermatology will provide fundamental training at the pre and post-doctoral level in basic and clinical research as it relates to the skin. This program will fulfill a unique niche in dermatology because the training grant faculty have expertise in bioengineering as well as biology and health services research. The expertise in biological problems relating to skin resides primarily within the department of dermatology, including keratinocyte function, melanocyte function, and immunology. These studies require diverse laboratory approaches involving enzymology, recombinant DNA technology, lipid biochemistry and gene regulation enabling a trainee to gain broad laboratory expertise. Trainees interested in Health Services research can train in collaboration with the Department of Community Medicine under the direction of Dr. Thomas Pearson. Finally, pre-doctoral and/or post-doctoral candidates interested in the interface between technology and medicine will have the opportunity to train under the auspices of the Bioengineering, Science and Technology Systems Center, where their research can focus on interdisciplinary applications for skin disease in collaboration with the faculty of the Departments of Engineering and Computer Sciences. The post-doctoral program is preferable of three years duration and is aimed at training promising physicians and Ph.D.'s for academic careers. The post-doctoral program is preferably of three years duration and is aimed at training promising physicians and Ph.D.'s for academic careers. The availability of excellent research facilities in our department, the Medical School and in the Bioengineering, Science and Technology Systems Center permits sufficient flexibility in our program to suit the special interest of each trainee. Support is requested for three postdoctoral trainees who have received the degree of either M.D. or Ph.D. An additional slot is requested for a pre- doctoral trainee, to be increased to two in th third year of the grant. Highly qualified candidates are selected from our clinical training program and/or from outside applicants applying directly to our research program, or through the Computer Sciences/Bioengineering Pre-doctoral program. This program is intended to train individuals whose future activities will be based on a research academic career in Dermatology and the applicants must have a firm commitment to pursue a full-time academic career.